msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: September 27th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from September 27th, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Arranax DeVin: Well then. No reason why we can't get moving at the moment. Let’s do the typical 'last week's happenings' bit. Since Oli's gods knows where, does anyone wish to speak about her archery course? Also called to order, and all that. Drossy: I can. Arranax DeVin: 'Have at it, Child. '''Drossy: '''Evening, senators! Earlier this week, Oli instructed a small archery lesson. She covered the basics of positioning and firing a bow on a controlled archery range, but also gave us some tips in case we ever needed to shoot a bow elsewhere- like, say, When it was all said and done, she even remained after the lesson and helped a few of us better our skill. It was pleasant. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Dismissed. Alright then. Archmage Sinclair? '''Vesiana Sinclair: '''Thank you. As some of you already know, this past weekend was phase 2 of the Blasted Lands reclamation. After having established the demons and cultists were interfering with the Dark Portal's magics, we elected to cull them. This past week, we exterminated the majority of the demons around the Portal, and in the hinterland of the territory, including three lieutenants. As for future phases, I will defer that briefing until the end of the meeting. 'Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Archmage. Arranax DeVin: 'Anyone want to speak on the whole 'official get drunk' evening, rather than the normal 'everyone's drunk always' evenings? '''Lady Azsharana: '''Is it wise for Arcane practitioners to drink? Should that not be banned? '''Arranax DeVin: '''You should be very, very, very careful making that suggestion in this chamber. 'Muzula Silverweave: ...Bad idea. VERY... Bad idea. Kyandra Icefire: Arran...you know that I don't drink either... Lady Azsharana: 'Fine. Let them kill their brain cells and become Ogre'Mages.. '''E’layl Thalarien: '''As an educated member of Highborne society, I can confirm that alcohol is indeed a very good component when attempting to cast spells. If anything, I suggest that we have nightly drinking parties to increase... creativity. '''Arranax DeVin: '... everyone listen to the elf at my left. 'Margrave Haifrall: '''The last thing any of you need is alcohol. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Alright then. Since Nimue isn't around, I'll cover what the Department of Humanoid Resources has planned for Monday. Since last vacation was such a hit, the Department of Human Resources is setting up another vacation for the Magus Senate. '''Drossy: '..oh, no. 'Kyandra Icefire: '''Was the last one that bad? '''Arranax DeVin: '''We'll be going ... get this ... TO THE THUNDERBREW DISTILLERY INN! '''Margrave Haifrall: '''Why? '''Muzula Silverweave: '.....So it's...more Brooze. This'll be lovely. 'Arranax DeVin: '''Because Nimue thinks it's a good idea. '''Lady Azsharana: '''Is this vacation mandatory? '''Margrave Haifrall: '''Is that the premise of every action we take? '''Muzula Silverweave: '...Question. 'Arranax DeVin: '''Yes? '''Muzula Silverweave: '''Was Nimue high on Lotus when she thought of this...? '''Margrave Haifrall: '''One person deemed it a good idea, so we just roll with it? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''It was approved by the Bureau of Administration. You are not required to go. All of you take the sticks out of your asses and relax. '''Drossy: '''Nimue -always- acts as though intoxicated.. This is going to be one fel of a vacation. '''Arranax DeVin: '''First? It is not mandatory. Just encouraged. Secondly. Probably, Silverweave. Third? Ask her. Any other questions? Thank you Lord DeVin. You are dismissed. You're welcome Lord DeVin. Thank you.. Anyone else have anything planned for the coming week? If so, raise your hand. Alright, alright. '''Velianaris: '''This next Thursday, I plan to have the second Hymn lesson to go through due to being busy with recent activities within Darnassus and the like. I have also decided to add one other type of hymn to the list if we get through the others to quickly. 'Gehlnarine Liridian: Hymns? Velianaris: 'So for those of you interested-- One moment sir. For those of you interested we will be having them near the memorial statue around Nine O'clock. That is all. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Dismissed. '''Lady Azsharana: '''They are songs of power. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Songs of power....ridiculous.... '''Lady Azsharana: '''Do not underestimate them. It will be your undoing. '''Vesiana Sinclair: '''Thank you. As I mentioned earlier, tomorrow will be the next -and hopefully last- phase of the campaign to reclaim the Blasted Lands. The Violet Company, Nethergarde garrison, and assorted allies will be amassing at Surwich in the evening, with the goal of cleansing the wood, and the tainted valley. If successful, the Blasted Lands will be demon-free. I do have one point, related by extension. I have been approached by the Grand Council of the Alliance. They are requesting aid for future Alliance efforts, and have promised to assist us tomorrow. I could only speak for the Violet Company, so I assured the representatives that I would make their request known to the Senate at large. 'Damon Halliwell: Have them come and speak to us at some point so we may talk with them. Arranax DeVin: 'Well. If they have a diplomatic offer for consideration, tell them to send a representative to us to speak terms. Yes. '''Vesiana Sinclair: '''At the moment, no, other than questions I assume you have. I will summon their diplomat when we are done tonight. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Divine. Thank you, dismissed. You're up, Alteraci. '''Margrave Haifrall: '''It has come to my attention that the date of the trial was moved to tomorrow. This, however, is not true, as I have had the date of the trial moved to the fifth. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''What trial? '''Margrave Haifrall: '''Senator Silverweave determined it "best" to accuse me of the destruction of her facilities and has staged a trial over it. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Right... Well, have fun with that, kids. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Can you both just fight to the death..I mean really. We are spending money on a trial...if no one is sent to jail I am taking it out of both of your pays! '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Take it out of their pay... Good idea. '''Margrave Haifrall: '''Tried that. '''Muzula Silverweave: '...Do you fuckin' know.. HOW MANY TIMES I'VE TRIED THAT. 'Damon Halliwell: '''Clearly you both did it wrong seeing as you are both here. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Well. Since I want to get to drinking, and no one else raised their hand? I open the floor to anyone who wants to speak. '''Lady Azsharana: '''May I take the floor? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Elf number four, you, and then elf number two. '''Azsh’Amara Highspire: '''I object. Can we refrain from numbering the Elven members of our Senate? '''Lady Azsharana: '''I am willing to be called Azshara. She may be Azsh. That is more suitable is it not? '''Arranax DeVin: '''No, elf number one. '''Damon Halliwell: '''I like the number system myself...what number is Vorien? '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''There are far too many Highborne here.... '''Arranax DeVin: '''Six, I think. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Lovely. 'Vorien Dawnstrider: '''I am not a Kaldorei or a Highborne. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Some of them are nice. At least the ones that aren't snooty. Alright. Still. '''Lady Azsharana: '''A woman of my station should not be reduced to a mere number. '''E’layl Thalarien: '''I refuse to be labeled by a number. It is beneath me. '''Kyandra Icefire: '''Can we just move on with the meeting?? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Yes. You wished to speak? '''Damon Halliwell: '''You were all one race at some point in your lives...hell one of the elves in this room could be your blood and you wouldn’t even know it Vorien. '''Lady Azsharana: '''That information is incorrect. Even millenia ago we were divided. Breeding between castes was not allowed. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''All of you shut up. '''Lady Azsharana: '''In light of that loud mouthed low blood, I shall depart as my kindred has. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Anyone want the floor to speak about relevant issues? '''Arranax DeVin: '''Well then, on to promotions. Alright then. Would Lionnel Ambrose Arcweld the Third please take to the center of the circle? Well, according to our records, you've served loyally, and effectively, and have helped advance the cause of our nation. I would here by like to promote you to Vanguard. Well done, and well earned. '''Lionnel Arcweld III: How positively divine. Arranax DeVin: '''Now, erm ... right ... Velianaris? Uhh. Yah. You've ... been here I suppose? It must be the Brewfest drunken haze, but hey! Why not? Welcome to Vanguard as well. Yah. Congratulations. '''Velianaris: '''I am so confused.... '''Muzula Silverweave: '''Don't question it... '''Arranax DeVin: '''Meeting adjourned. '''All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events